Restless Night
by The Emperor Of Outworld
Summary: Mikasa has adopted strange nightmares that has been happening non-stop. Most nights she is restless. So she comes to Eren for comfort. SHORT STORY.


_Sumarry:_

 _Mikasa has adopted strange nightmares that has been happening non-stop. Most nights she is restless. So she comes to Eren for comfort. SHORT STORY._

 _Pairings: Eremika_

The outside was stormy back at HQ. The thunderstorm was loud and it rained extremely hard. Mikasa shifts and turns in her sleep. She tried her best to get some rest but for some reason she couldn't. It was either the repeated nightmares overwhelming her or the loud thunderstorm that prevented her from sleeping. Mikasa was never a big fan of thunderstorm. She hated the loud noise. Either way she still couldn't get proper sleep.

Ever since Annie showed her true colors by turning into a titan in front of everyone. She's been worried about Eren's sake ever since. When he had to be bedridden ever since that day she had to watch him at all cost, she just couldn't let anything bad happening to him. Even though the female titan has been crystalized. Still. What if she gets uncrystallized and makes a vengeful conspiracy in killing Eren like she's planned to from the start?

BOOM! CRASH! Goes the thunder causing the raven-haired girl to snap her eyes open. She looks around the room and sees the girls sleeping soundly in their beds. She takes the blanket off and quietly gets off her bed. She tip-toes out of the room, not wanting to wake the other girls up.

She looked both ways to check if there was any guards by. Then she made her way downstairs and into Eren's room-or more or less, Dungeon.

She walks over to his cell. He was sleeping soundly into his bed. The brunet wore handcuffs to bed and a slightly flat pillow. Mikasa felt sorry he had to be treated like an animal due to his titan abilities.

She saw something shiny in the corner of her eye. It was a key. The guards must have carelessly dropped it with out knowing. Mikasa picks it up and unlocks his cell door.

She approaches him and kneels down. She slightly shakes him, not wanting to startle him. Caribbean-green eyes flutter open and meet with her Onyx ones.

"Mikasa?" Says Eren, leaning up in his bed.

"I'm sorry to wake you it's just…" She trails off, afraid to finish her sentence.

"Mikasa you know you shouldn't be down here. The guards might catch you." Eren quietly scolds her.

"I know but.."

"But, what?" He asks, rosing a brow.

"I can't sleep." She replies softly.

"How come? Nightmares?" He asks, receiving a small nod from her.

"And because of the…thunderstorm." She says.

"I see." He says. He smiles. "Would you like to sleep with me then?" He offers. Mikasa's face lights up and gets into bed with him. She snuggles up to his chest as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"What was your nightmare about?" He questions. She stayed quiet for a moments of hesitation. She felt it was best not to speak of the nightmare.

"It's always best to talk about your problems. Especially nightmares. So please…tell me." He says lifting her chin up a bit.

"I…I had a nightmare that…you were getting devoured by a titan…l-like how mom did…" She says choking back her tears.

"I just can't live without you, Eren. I just can't.." She whispers.

He rubs her head. "Don't worry. It was just a stupid nightmare. Nightmares aren't real. They're just things that try to scare us." He reassures her, wiping her tears away with the edge of his thumb.

He pulled the raven-haired girl close to him, so close…her ear was resting against his heart. She loved the sound of his heart beat. It was at ease. And when she was near his heart it made her feel warmth and secured.

He stroked her hair some more.

"Go to sleep, Mika." He whispers.

"Goodnight, Eren." She whispers.

"Goodnight, Mika." He whispers back, kissing her on the top of her head.

Mikasa soon came into realization that she is not alone. She has someone. Someone to care for her. Someone to love her. Someone to protect her while she does the same. Someone to give her warmth and comfort.

Soon, the two fell asleep in each other's arms at ease.


End file.
